dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * }} * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Kid Eternity's grandfather * * * * * * Daniel Troop Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "The Death-House Blues" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = George Brenner | Penciler3_1 = George Brenner | Inker3_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle3 = Ghost of Flanders: "A Lesson for Bill Jones" | Synopsis3 = Young Bill Jones gets his draft notice and panics. He's afraid to be killed in the war so he tries to hang himself, but chickens out and flees the country, by stowing away on an airliner then jumping out with a parachute, to land in a foreign country and start a new life. (That's pretty brave for a self-styled coward, but this irony is completely lost on Jones.) Bill buys some citizenship papers from a shady character named Pedro, then rejoices that he's safely out of the war. The very next day, this tiny unnamed nation declares war against the Axis Powers, placing Jones once again in danger of getting conscripted. That night, Hans Schmutz shows up at Bill's room, proposing a deal: Hans wants citizenship papers for this still-unnamed country, so he can join (or actually infiltrate) its armed forces, and offers in exchange a birth certificate from his native country, the United States. This would re-establish Bill's U.S. citizenship, making him safe from the South American country's draft. Bill happily accepts this deal. As soon as the two go their separate ways, Hans finds a local cop and rats out Bill, who now has papers identifying him as Hans Smutz, who just so happens to be wanted for murder. Bill punches one cop and flees into the jungle, sobbing and frenzied and cursing his luck. In the jungle, he encounters the Ghost of Flanders, who is there for the specific purpose of bringing him back. Ghost found him "very easily" based on a conversation with Bill's parents. He also reveals that Hans Schmutz is a Nazi agent, wanted in the U.S. for the murder of an FBI agent. Bill teams up with Ghost to hunt down Schmutz, and an hour later they've found him, out on the street of this unnamed town. Bill runs ahead of the Ghost of Flanders and punches Schmutz until he falls down. Bill still doesn't want to go back to America, but the Ghost of Flanders gives him a rousing pep talk that changes his mind. They fly back to the USA in the Ghost's biplane, and the next day he joins the Army. Two months later there's a newspaper story about the badly wounded Pvt Jones being awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor by the President for an act of battlefield bravery. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bill Jones Antagonists: * Hans Schmutz * Pedro Other Characters: * local policeman Locations: * unnamed country in South America, south of the Equator Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker4_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle4 = Stormy Foster: "Men with Two Faces" | Synopsis4 = Dr. Van Veldt is surgically changing the appearance of Japanese spies, enabling them to pass as white Americans, until The Great Defender ends his racket. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Doc Vaughan Antagonists: * Dr. Van Veldt Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Bob and Swab: "The Incendiary Comic Book" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = John Belfi | Inker6_1 = John Belfi | StoryTitle6 = Don Glory: "Prisoner in a Chinese Laundry" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker7_1 = Tony DiPreta | StoryTitle7 = Bill the Magnificent: "Magnificent Bill" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Peggy Wilson * Pop Wilson * Roscoe, newsreel reporter Antagonists: * Commissioner Harris ** his hoodlums: Rocks, and two others Other Characters: * Serge Grator Locations: * Middleburg | Notes = * First issue for Bill the Magnificent. ** Bill's magical power invocation is "Jeepers Creepers!" Peggy knows this and so does Roscoe, but Bill can't always remember it. * This issue's story is the final appearance of Ghost of Flanders, anywhere. * Kid Eternity: ** Kid Eternity is able to call upon mythological characters, right from his first episode. ** During his tour of the Land of Eternity, Kid Eternity sees the spirit of the Unknown Soldier of WWI, and he doesn't look very much like the Ghost of Flanders. That may be because Kid Eternity is on Earth-S, and the Ghost of Flanders is in the Quality Universe. ** The Kid Eternity story is untitled here. It is given its title when it is reprinted in . ** When Kid Eternity's origin was expanded later to link him to the Marvel Family in , it was revealed that the who appeared in this story was really the wizard Shazam. * Stormy Foster, the Great Defender: ** The Great Defender gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol grip, and later gets another konk with a board; these are his 4th and 5th known concussions. ** Stormy kills two minions by catching and returning a thrown hand grenade; body count > 7. ** Falling into a steel-decked ship's hold from a great height, Stormy grabs Van Veldt on the way down and wrestles him into position to be fatally landed upon; body count > 8. ** Doc Vaughan's name is back to being spelled with two "a"s in it. * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** : "Hair Seed", by Jack Cole ** , by Arthur Beeman *** Final appearance of Tommy Tinkle. | Trivia = * Cover credits controversy clarified: "Previously credited to Mac Raboy. Letter from Busy Arnold to Jerry Bails published in Alter Ego #67 states that Mac Raboy never worked for Quality at any time." * Writer credits controversy clarified: "Otto Binder is credited as writer by Jerry Bails but Martin O'Hearn disagrees." | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #25 entire issue }}